Old And New Ties
by LucySpiller
Summary: Aria/Bryon/Ella. Based upon Aria finding out that her parents are divorcing. Between S2/S3. They never showed this scene so just my impressions of what would have happened. ONESHOT.


Hello from me. I couldn't sleep and when you keep writing something in your head it's impossible to sleep so I decided I'd write it and let you all see it. It's based upon what we didn't get to see during season 2 and the beginning of season 3 and the moment that Ella and Bryon tell Aria they have decided to file for divorce.

**Old And New Ties**

Aria Montgomery had finally arrived home after an long last day of school. She now had the entire summer break to look forward too and knew that many of her plans would be enjoyable. Alongside the fun activies she had planned with her girls and Ezra she had studying courses such as an photography course she had been wanting to do for years and finally signed up for it and thankfully got accepted to take part in the 2 week intensive course.

She opened the front door to her home, feeling the atmosphere slightly different from any other day. Resting her bag down by the stairs entrance she crept into the kitchen. Her parents were both sat in the chairs; their bodies closely together with their heads keep down as they both forced upon the floor.

"Mum, dad" Aria called out, she couldn't help but realise something was wrong a thousand thoughts entered her head, first of all was Mike, was he hurt or worse. After Maya she realised nothing could be taken for granted and seeing how Emily broke down she didn't intend on her or anyone else going through anything sufficient as that anytime soon. She watched carefully as her mother rose from her seat. Her long brown hair was tucked neatly behind her ears, her bold eyes had been crying and the tears were travelling down her reddened cheeks. She walked over to her daughter, grabbing onto her hands as she pulled her towards her chest, brushing her hand through her daughter's hair gently.

"Me and your father…we're getting a divorce" Ella finally spoke out. She gulped loudly on the last word. She had never imagined saying that. When she got together with Bryon she never imagined not growing old with him, not ever knowing one day she'd wake up alone. After everything they had just been through and them finally getting back together she knew that a divorce was final, it was clear. No more relying on that other person in need of comfort.

Aria felt sudden confusion inside her. She didn't understand what was going on. She had heard the word divorce several times around her friends, especially Hanna and seen the way it affected her relationships with her parents. She realised they wouldn't be doing this if it was the last resort and after Mike's reactions she knew her parents would act rationally and would obviously consider herself and Mike into the equation before making such a big step.

"Why?" was all she could make out of the mess.

Bryon stood up, standing near Ella, seeing the need for support. He knew they were in this together. "Me and your mother. We haven't been agreeing as much as we would have liked. We haven't really been getting along to well when coming to both you and your brothers decision…" her father continued rolling off a list of imperfection problems that her parents shared. Everyone he said she could imagine a scene in her head of a perfect example of the problem and parts of her knew they were doing the correct thing.

Aria built up the courage to say what she wanted, knowing the subject was very tender to both her parents. "Is this because of the all of the stuff with Ezra? Is this my fault?" the tears emerged in the sixteen year old girl. Her brown eyes showing the same sadness both her parents hated. When she cried she always looked so vulnerable and in need of love.

"This is not your fault, Aria" Ella jumped in immdently, taking her daughters hand once again and squeezing it gently. "And this has some to do with Ezra. I and your father have a different opinion which is part of the reason we know this won't work" she continued, seeing Byron look at her and nod towards Aria direction.

"Does Mike know?" By this point Aria had leant against the kitchen worktop, suddenly feeling all of the energy that she put forward for the summer break drain away from her. She didn't feel the urge to go party and hang around with people. She felt the need to be alone. To process she'd never have a normal family life again. The one as a little girl she lived in.

Her parents paused before staring deeply at each other. "Yes, your brother knows. I think he's okay. But we're going to keep an eye on him" Bryon came out with. After the last time he feared Mike would go backwards instead of forward and this scared him just as much as realising from now on it would just be him and his children.

"When are you leaving mum?" Aria had dried her eyes carefully, stopping the mascara from running down her cheeks too much. She looked at her mum who looked confused by the question. She could identify easily that her parents hadn't discussed this much.

"I'm not sure sweetie. But it will be soon. We're just going to get everything sorted out, with you and your brother, then us and then I'll move out. But it will be just like before. I won't be far away" Ella reassured her daughter. She knew that her daughter had taken her mother moving out difficult and even though she didn't react the way Mike did she knew Aria was hurting just as bad.

Aria felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled out the gadget. Revealing a text from Ezra "You busy? In the need of a hug and Chinese. Love you" the message read. It still shocked her how romantic he could be. He always put love you at the end of every text no matter how stupid some of his responses were.

"That was Ezra…is it alright If I go round his for a while?" Aria asked both her parents. Seeing the alarming looks they both gave her when she revealed his name. Bryon's look was stricter than Ella's.

"Yes, go ahead sweetie" Ella spoke for the both of them, silencing Bryon before he said something offensive towards his daughter regarding the man she loved. It surprised Aria as much as it did Bryon by her Ella's sudden realisation that their relationship was okay and that she was supporting her.

"Aria, I'm not saying I agree with this relationship, I'm not saying I don't want you to be happy. But I want you to know there will be rules, okay?" Her mother quickly reassured her of her plans and Aria knew that it was better than nothing. She realised now that she could indeed carry out the plans she wanted to with Ezra and nothing would stop this.


End file.
